


Lilies

by TheMightyFlynn



Series: New Year's Countdown [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Harry accidentally ruins Draco's surprise Christmas present for him.





	Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [New Year's Countdown](https://newyearcntdown.livejournal.com) advent challenge on livejournal. I made my own prompts and this one was "snow".

A deep trench had been cut through the newly-fallen snow, making it easy for Harry to follow the footsteps he could still make out. He shivered a little as the snow soaked into his jeans, but that was something that he barely registered. The Hogwarts grounds at midnight when it had been snowing all day was not somewhere anyone should be, let alone his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend_.

That felt weird. Good, there was no denying that, but weird at the same time. He couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips in spite of the cold.

“Harry?”

He glanced up. Standing just outside of greenhouse three was Draco. Fat flakes of snow rested lightly on the deep blue woollen cap he wore pulled down over his forehead, nearly matching in colour with the very tips of his hair that Harry could just make out beneath the edges of the cap. His nose was red with the cold and his eyes bright as he stood staring at Harry in expectation. Harry shook his head.

“ _What_ are you doing out here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I woke up and you were gone.”

“Back to your old ways, then, are you?” Draco crossed his arms over his chest. “Following me around whenever you want?”

Harry sighed. There had been a number of things that had prevented he and Draco from getting together at first. Mostly, Harry’s hesitation over his pre-conceived ideas of Draco, and Draco’s stubborn pride. Things were never going to be easy between them, he knew. That didn’t mean that he had not had hopes that everything would just fall into place once they _were_ together, though. Running a hand through his hair, he considered just turning and walking away. He didn’t, however. He knew that he had to work at this relationship if he wanted it and, standing staring at Draco before him, he knew he wanted it.

“I woke up at midnight to find you missing. I was worried. That’s what happens when you’re with someone, Malfoy: they worry about you.”

It looked like Draco was going to argue and, Harry had to admit to himself, he probably would have encouraged it at that point. Instead, he seemed to sag a little, his shoulders slumping. Harry frowned.

“Draco?”

Without meeting Harry’s eyes, Draco turned and opened the door of the greenhouse. “Come in.”

The greenhouse was much warmer than the freezing grounds. The scent of soil hit Harry’s senses, causing him to take a deep breath. He had always enjoyed the smell of soil; the sweetness of it reminded him sharply of summer. When he refocussed on Draco, it was to find him standing beside a bench, his arms crossed across his chest.

“What’s going on, Draco?”

Draco let out a huff through his nose, clearly annoyed. “You’ve ruined your Christmas present, Potter.”

An odd sensation rushed through Harry’s stomach, then spread out to his limbs. “You got me a Christmas present?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “No, I _grew_ you one.”

He glanced pointedly to the plants sitting on the bench behind him. Harry followed his gaze. Sitting in a row in several pots were a series of white flowers. Their long stems were covered in tiny leaves, and the flowers themselves were large and healthy-looking. The white stood out in the dark greenhouse, the long petals seeming to almost shine. Harry swallowed as he took a step forward.

“You grew lilies?”

Draco shifted, dragging Harry’s gaze to him. His eyes were averted and his head bowed.

“I did.”

“For me.”

When Draco nodded, a sensation like an electric jolt ran through Harry’s chest. He glanced between Draco standing beside him with his head bowed and the lilies, his mouth opening and closing several times. When he could find no words to express the sensations running through him, he grabbed Draco and spun him around, pulling him to him.

The kiss he pressed to Draco’s lips was a little desperate. His hormones had been racing through him since the start of term – and this relationship – and he knew exactly how to satisfy them. Pressing forward, he tried to get as close to Draco as he could manage through their respective layers of clothing. When he was unable to feel much beyond the material of Draco’s thick coat, he let out a frustrated sound.

“You like them, then?”

Draco’s voice held a combination of desire and laughter, causing Harry to laugh along with him. Yanking Draco’s woollen cap off, he rested their foreheads together.

“Yeah, I do.” He smiled when Draco’s arms circled his waist. “Sorry for ruining it.”

“Perhaps you could make up for it.”

The tone of suggestion to Draco’s voice caused Harry’s smile to widen further. “Here?”

“You’d prefer to go back to the dorm and have to cast Silencing Charms?”

Harry’s response wasn’t verbal, but he figured that it was adequate enough.


End file.
